


Old Friends, New Adventures

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: (Takes place after the Black and White series, but the Decolores Arc didn't happen) Ash arrives home, but encounters some old friends.





	Old Friends, New Adventures

Ash and the others finally arrive at Kanto after their cruise at the Decolora Islands, with Iris and Cilan having curiosity on their minds as Pansage and Axew meet and greet a few Kanto Pokémon on their way to Pallet Town, Ash’s hometown.

\- ~ -

  
“So Ash, what’s the Kanto region like?” Iris questioned.

  
“Well... It’s been a while since the last time I came to Kanto,” Ash replied. “So..... I kind of....... forgot.”

  
“You forgot.....?” Iris sighed in disbelief. “What a little kid.”

  
“Not my fault I haven’t stayed in Kanto long enough to revisit some people and other stuff.”

  
Cilan suddenly kicked into Ash’s and Iris’s conversation with an idea.

  
“I know! How about Iris and I travel around Kanto to see what it’s like while you stay over at Pallet town for maybe a few weeks or so,” He told Ash. “That way, Iris and I can learn more about Kanto while you spend some time training and meeting up with your Pokémon. But first, let us visit your place first, Ash.”

  
“That’s awesome, Cilan! You and Iris can meet more of my Pokémon while we’re there. I’ve caught a lot since I started my journey.”

  
“So that’s settled! Let’s visit Pallet Town!” Iris chirped in glee.

  
[Yeah, let's go~! Yeah, come on!] Pikachu and Axew responded ecstatically.

  
-

  
Ash and the others have arrived in Pallet Town. They head on over to Professor Oak’s lab when suddenly... Swoosh! A mechanical arm reaches out and takes a hold of Pikachu and Axew.

  
“Pikachu, no!” Ash yelled as the robotic arm snatched the electric mouse.

  
[Ash, help me!] Pikachu shouted in despair.

  
“Axew, don’t worry! I’ll get you out of there!” Iris reassured Axew as he was struggling to escape the artificial hand’s grip.

  
“Prepare for trouble,-,”

  
“And make it double,-,”

  
“To protect the world from devastation,”

  
“To unite the people within our nation,”

  
“To denounce the evils of truth and love,”

  
“---to the stars above,”

  
“It’s Jessie!”

  
“And it’s James!”

  
“----------”

  
“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

  
“Meowth, that’s right!”

  
“Team Rocket! I should’ve known you were up to no good!” Ash lashed out to the trio.


End file.
